borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anarchy (Gaige)
Close Enough If using Anarchy with the Close Enough skill, does Close Enough reduce damage before or after Anarchy bonuses? MyDreamName (talk) 02:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) : Doesn't matter. They both apply a percentage change, so you'll come out to the same number regardless of order 14:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Only because one modifies "Gun damage" and the other "Bullet damage". Bonuses of the same kind scale additively with eachother, and then the resulting modifiers 'per category' are multiplied. This is also why an Anarchist class mod isn't that good for anarchists, despite the name. The gun damage is a flat percentage(say 30%) on an already huge +gun damage you have from anarchy, it's the same as having a dozen stacks more, except it doesn't strengthn other abilities like the claw. Likewise, a class mod that increases accuracy is near useless too, +25% accuracy on a class mod doesn't add up multiplicatively(25% more hits? accuracy is weird anyway), but additively; instead of -400% accuracy by anarchy you get -375% accuracy. For best effects, take a class mod completely unrelated to gun damage/accuracy.Wolfzoon (talk) 15:38, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Deathtrap Kills Death trap kills do NOT count to anarchy on the 360 09:19, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Arias : Death Trap kills have been counting for me on the xbox360. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 23:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) : ::: I just tried it again, thinking that maybe it was a distance thing, but even when I am RIGHT next to him, the kills do not give me anarchy. 06:30, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Arias The gun Law still seems to stay accurate when zoomed even with stacks of Anarchy. Ejoc (talk) 16:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) mixxed with cyberpunk it looks like you can hit -700% accuracy hows that work will i start hitting enemies behind me? at any rate seems like a bandit weapon tree not much here for sniper rifles 17:49, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Tediore "Prematurely reloading a Tediore firearm does not count as emptying a magazine, even though the ammo is expended in the process." Can anyone confirm this? I was using a Tediore submachine gun and I still lost my stacks whenever I reloaded. Paladin117 (talk) *I believe that is refering to emptying a mag to gain a stack. Throwing/reloading a Tediore weapon with ammo still in it still counts as a premature reload and your stacks will be lost. Rubyhawk (talk) 22:32, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Anarchy and Hyperion I added the Hyperion bit to the notes section, as this has been my experience with playing Gaige. Feel free to remove it if it's not quite right or needs citing or anything, but it does work well for me. 00:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC) About quickscoping Could someone clarify the part where it says "Be sure to shoot as soon as your scope comes up or Anarchy will take over and your shots will have almost no chance of connecting"? Does it refer to the scope wobble or does it imply that during a short time after scoping in the shots are perfectly accurate? Cb14 (talk) 16:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Dieing Getting into FFYL mode makes your stacks decrease rapidly, and when you get up you just continue as normal. But what if you die? I tested it at low level I retained my stacks, but when I died later I did lose them. Was it just a lucky bug the first time or an unlucky bug the second? Also, is there a way to keep your stacks when logging out? Starting at 0 every time is quite a bummer.Wolfzoon (talk) 13:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I've checked several times (PC) and I have added a couple of things to the Effects paragraph. Dying while in FFYL will always make you lose all stacks, but if you die without entering FFYL you keep them when you respawn. The only way to die without getting Crippled that comes to mind is falling out of the map, like falling from Sanctuary when it's already flying. Padilla88 (talk) 01:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Reloading and stacking I've seen that sometimes I reload without scoring a single hit and still I get a stack. I first noticed this because Gaige said something about low accuracy after I shot to the sky, not hitting anything, while Deathtrap was slaying a lot of bandits. I think that you can gain stacks when reloadin as long as you're in combat (or you've been in combat) OR if you (or deathtrap) deal damage since the last reload. I haven't confirmed which one of these is true, but at least one must be. Either that or I'm missing something (or it's a nice bug I have, but I don't think soas it has happened to me many times since I noticed). Padilla88 (talk) 16:25, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Having spent a good amount of time with the mechromancer, I think it's a case of at least doing damage sometime between when you fired the first shot of the gun and when you reloaded, but I can't be sure. The practice dummy in Sanctuary gives stacks, but at 250+ stacks you can start missing it, and you will only gain stacks when you actually hit. I don't use deathtrap much, and when I do I usually have max stacks due to farming them up on the dummy, so I can't confirm... I also find it hard to miss with every shot due to "Close Enough" (EDIT: ALSO, if you empty your clip and then go and buy ammo, you won't gain a stack from reloading. I also routinely empty my clips when finished fights, and gain stacks from doing that, provided I've shot someone with the clip at some point (I can't be sure how it works with multiple guns as I usually only use 1 gun for much of a fight, and switch when it's either empty or full)) In related news, I noticed that when using a Jakobs Pistol with 6 bullets (after modifiers) I was sometimes able to hit the target six times, reload, and not gain a stack. This became especially obvious when using my razor mouse to make the gun fire at maximum speed. I don't have the same problem with my 2 shot Jakobs Shotgun. Also, should it be noted somewhere that you do not gain a stack for reloading a weapon with only 1 bullet? I found this extremely important, as I play my Mechro with a friend and mostly use shotguns... any shotgun which only fires a single shot is completely useless to me, as I will only gain stacks from kills with it. This basically means that I can never use single shot shotguns that have 1-2 bullets in them, because my class lowers those to 0 and 1. 10:00, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Could I add a note?? I would like to mention that a shock based shatter fibber with close enough may be one of the best choices for an anarchy build as it is one of the only guns capable of being used at range. The gun is also uneffected by the damage reduction from close enouge. just a though -Candc4 (talk) About Gyrojets not being able to ricochet gyrojet rounds do appear to be able to ricochet with the Close Enough skill, as two of the most effective weapons I've used for Anarchy are Torgue shotguns and Torgue Spitter Assault rifle varients. I'm on PS3 and have not yet obtained the Ogre weapon yet. BlackDragon666 (talk) 15:06, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Seconded. Removed bit about Gyrojets not being affected by Close Enough. Added note explaining that Bonus Explosive damage is affected by Anarchy, and not reduced when ricocheted by Close Enough.Cevgar (talk) 14:53, April 9, 2014 (UTC)